Pilotfolge - Gute alte Zeit
| Originaltitel = Pilot | USA = 23. August 2015 | DE = 24. August 2015 | Regie = Adam Davidson | Drehbuch = Dave Erickson, Robert Kirkman | Quote = 10,13 Mio. | Nächste = "So nah und doch so fern" }} "Pilotfolge - Gute alte Zeit" (im Original: "Pilot") ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 1. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Dave Erickson und Robert Kirkman geschrieben, Regie führte Adam Davidson. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 23. August 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 24. August 2015 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Eine hochgradig dysfunktionale Mischfamilie wird zusammengedrängt, als sie feststellen, dass ein gemeldeter Virus tatsächlich zum Ausbruch der Apokalypse der Untoten führt. Handlung Der drogenabhängige Nicholas "Nick" Clark wacht in einer verlassenen Kirche auf, in der er geschlafen hat, nachdem er viel Drogen genommen hat. Nick sucht in der Kirche nach seiner "Freundin" Gloria, die anscheinend nicht da ist. Vor sich hört er seltsame Geräusche und als er durch die Gänge geht, hört er einen Mann schreien. Unversehrt von Blutspritzer an den Wänden findet Nick einen verstorbenen Mann, dessen Nacken aufgerissen ist. Die Wunde scheint ein Biss zu sein. Der alarmierte Nick schleicht davon und schnappt sich eine Stange zur Verteidigung. Dann findet er Gloria, die eine verstorbene Person isst. Gloria entdeckt Nick und nähert sich ihm, und er fällt zurück, verängstigt über das, was er sieht. Als Gloria auf ihn zustolpert, steht er auf und sprintet aus der Kirche auf eine Straße. Deutlich schockiert von dem, was er gerade gesehen hat, ist er alles andere nicht bewusst und wird von einem Auto angefahren. Benommen und verletzt wird er von Fußgängern betreut, die den Vorfall miterlebt haben. Die Kamera schwenkt, um Los Angeles zu enthüllen, das in einer vorapokalyptischen Welt voller Alltagsaktivitäten ist. Madison Clark hängt die Wäsche in ihrem Haus ab. Sie öffnet die Badezimmertür und fragt ihre Tochter Alicia Clark, ob sie bereit ist. Alicia antwortet: "Habe ich zu dir gesagt, dass du reinkommen darfst? Jesus Mom!". Dann betritt Madison die Küche und fragt Travis Manawa, ihr Verlobter, wie weit er mit dem Reparieren der Rohre ist. Er ist eindeutig frustriert. Er repariert jedoch das Leck in den Rohren, das Madison für "heiß" erklärt. Das Telefon klingelt und Travis nimmt ab. Madison, Travis und Alicia kommen im Krankenhaus an, um Nick zusehen. Madison fragt, welche Droge Nick genommen hat, worauf der Arzt antwortet: "Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, wie ich der Polizei sagen kann." Zwei Polizisten interviewen Nick im Krankenhaus. Ein Mann wird in einem Bett in der Abteilung neben Nick aufgerollt. Die Polizisten fragen Nick, warum er gerannt ist und sagen, als er gefunden wurde, schwärmte Nick von "Blut und Eingeweiden". Madison betritt den Raum und fordert die Polizisten auf, ihn zu verlassen. Madison fragt, warum Nick zurückhaltend ist und zuckt die Achseln. Madison sagt, dass sie für ihn ein Bett Nick holt, doch er sagt "Nein, nein, ich kann nicht dorthin zurück!". Madison argumentiert, dass sie Nick helfen kann, aber Nick sagt dann "Du kannst keinen Scheiß machen!". Die Familie streitet sich und Travis bittet alle, Luft zu holen. Travis bekommt einen Anruf von Liza, als er hinausgeht, um ihr zu beantworten. Alicia sagt zu Travis "Schön, dass du eingezogen bist?". Als er antwortet, fragt Liza, wie es Nick geht. Er antwortet "Er wird sich erholen.". Sie fragt ihn dann, ob es ihm recht ist, seinen Sohn Chris am Wochenende mitzunehmen, und Chris ruft "Ich will nicht gehen!". Liza besteht darauf, dass er geht, und sie streiten sich über das Thema. Travis verlangt schließlich, dass sie Chris das Telefon übergibt. Chris nimmt das Telefon und sagt, dass er nicht kommen will, zu dem Travis sagt, dass es sein Wochenende ist. Chris fordert Travis auf, ihn zu zwingen zu kommen, Travis bittet Chris, zu kommen und Nick zu unterstützen. Chris antwortet "Er ist nicht mein Freund und er ist nicht mein Bruder." und Travis fordert heraus, dass Nick für Chris da sein würde. Chris sagt "Er müsste nicht für mich da sein; nicht so. Nein!" und er gibt das Telefon an Liza. Travis sagt "behalte ihn." zu Liza. Er legt auf. Travis geht wieder hinein und trifft Madison. Sie sagt, sie müsse eine Reha-Einrichtung finden, in der Nick nichts weiß, und dass sie heute eine Studienberatung hat. Travis sagt, sie soll Nick bei ihm lassen und Madison soll gehen. Madison sagt, dass er sich nicht dafür angemeldet hat, was er beiseite legt. Madison und Travis umarmen sich. Im Auto mit Alicia versichert Madison ihr, dass es Nick gut gehen wird. Als Alicia nicht antwortet, bittet Madison sie, ihre Kopfhörer abzunehmen. Alicia gehorcht und sagt sarkastisch "Es wird ihm gut gehen!". Sie fügt dann hinzu "Nun, während er zurückhaltend ist". Madison bittet sie um Hilfe, aber Alicia sagt, sie sollte Travis zuhören und Nick loslassen. Madison sagt, dass sie es nicht tun wird und dass er nur den Müll aus seinem System holen muss. Sie kommen in der Schule an und Madison wird vom Schulleiter Art Costa begrüßt. Er informiert sie, dass viele Studenten krank sind, worauf er auch antwortet: "Ich habe meine Grippeimpfung bekommen." Sie erzählt ihm von Nick und dass es ihm gut gehen wird. Er bemerkt, dass sie erleichtert sein muss, und sie nickt. Ein Student, Tobias, kommt durch die Tür und ein Alarm ertönt. Er erhöht sein Tempo und geht weg, aber Art hält ihn auf. Madison überprüft seine Taschen und steckt siebenundsiebzig Cent in seine linke Tasche, um ihn zu decken. Sie fragt Tobias, wie es zu Hause ist und nimmt ihn dann mit, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. In ihrem Büro fordert sie ihn auf, es abzugeben, und er gibt ihr ein Messer in die rechte Tasche. Sie sagt ihm, er solle sich setzen und ihn fragen, was los ist, und dass sie ihn ausweisen könnte, weil er ein Messer in die Schule gebracht hat. Er sagt: "Nein, bitte. Wir sind zahlenmäßig sicherer." Sie fragt "Sicherer von was?". Als Tobias nicht antwortet, sagt sie ihm, er solle sich nicht vermasseln und er sei auf dem Weg zum College. Er antwortet "Ja.", was ein kleines Kichern ausdrückt: "Niemand geht aufs College. Niemand tut etwas, von dem er glaubt, dass es es ist." Madison ist verwirrt von seinen Worten. Er fordert sein Messer zurück, was Madison ablehnt. Wütend behauptet Tobias, dass "Sie sagen, es ist nicht verbunden, aber ich glaube ihnen nicht. Es-ich-es ist. Aus Berichten in fünf Staaten wissen sie nicht, ob es ein Virus, oder-oder oder eine Mikrobe ist. Sie wissen es nicht, aber es breitet sich aus! Leute töten!". Madison unterbricht und sagt ihm, dass er weniger Zeit online verbringen muss. Sie sagt, wenn es ein Problem gäbe, würden sie es wissen. Tobias antwortet: "Ja, klar." Madison entlässt ihn. Währenddessen schleicht sich Alicia aus der Schule und trifft ihren Freund Matt in einem Park. Sie küssen sich. Er sagt, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht klug genug ist, um Klassen zu unterrichten. Sie geht und sagt ihm, er solle Spaß haben. Im Krankenhaus erwacht Nick aus einem Albtraum. Travis erzählt ihm, dass das, was er in der Kirche gesehen hat, vielleicht ein Albtraum oder eine Halluzination war, zu der er sagt, dass er es wirklich so abschreiben möchte, aber so etwas ist ihm noch nie passiert. Nick denkt darüber nach, dass er vielleicht den Verstand verliert. Nick bittet Travis, ihn zu lösen, doch Travis lehnt seine Bitte ab. Nick fragt, ob Travis ihn für gefährlich hält, worauf Travis antwortet: "Die Ärzte sind besorgt.". Nick fragt, ob Travis sich Sorgen macht, und Travis antwortet, dass Nick im Stau war. Nick erwidert, dass er von dem, was er gesehen hat, weggelaufen ist und erzählt Travis, was in der Kirche passiert ist, und bemerkt, dass Gloria sie gegessen hat. Travis ist skeptisch und glaubt, dass Nick gesehen hat, was die Drogen gesehen haben, aber Nick ist nicht überzeugt. Nick meint, wenn es nicht die Drogen wären, wäre er verrückt. An diesem Abend geht Travis in die Kirche, um Nicks Behauptungen nachzugehen. Das Gebäude scheint verlassen zu sein, mit Anzeichen einer früheren Besiedlung durch Drogenabhängige. Während er einen Raum untersucht, springt ein Mann Travis an, schreit vor Angst und bittet darum, nicht getötet zu werden, bevor er davonläuft. Schreit Travis zu ihm und versucht ihm zu folgen. Als er im Hauptraum ankommt, rutscht er aus und fällt auf den Boden. Er entdeckt eine Blutlache und Fleischstücke. Erschrocken verlässt er sofort das Gebäude. Am nächsten Morgen kommen Travis und Alicia wieder im Krankenhaus an, wo Madison die Nacht neben Nick verbracht hat. Travis teilt ihr mit, dass die Schule bald beginnt, und gibt ihr frische Kleidung. Als sie gehen, füttert Alicia Nick mit seinem Frühstück. Nick sagt zu Alicia, dass er vorhat, für immer sauber zu werden. Draußen informiert Travis Madison über das, was er in der vergangenen Nacht in der Kirche gesehen hat. Madison weist seine Bedenken zurück und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um eine Drogenhöhle handelt und dass dort schlimme Dinge passieren. Travis erklärt, dass er Nick helfen möchte. Madison antwortet, dass er Nick nicht benutzen kann, um Dinge mit Chris zu regeln. Madison und Alicia steigen in ihr Auto und fahren zur Schule. Später kuscheln Alicia und ihr Freund auf einem Fußballplatz. Alicia sagt ihm, dass sie einfach "nicht hier sein" muss. Ihr Freund fragt, ob es ihr Bruder ist, sie nickt. Sie verabreden sich dann später am Strand; um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten und später zu ihm zu kommen. In der Ferne sind Notrufsirenen zu hören. Währenddessen bringt Nick im Krankenhaus seine Besorgnis über den älteren Patienten im Bett neben ihm zum Ausdruck, aber die Krankenschwester, die Nick besucht, versichert ihm, dass es dem Mann gut geht, und überreicht Nick eine Bettpfanne. Er bittet sie, mindestens einen Gurt zu lösen, der ihn zurückhält und dem sie entspricht. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, versucht Nick, sich zu befreien, aber als er dies tut, macht der ältere Mann heftige Geräusche und ein Alarm geht los. Die Krankenschwester kommt mit anderen Mitarbeitern und einem Arzt zurück, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie den Mann "nach unten" bringen müssen, wenn sie nicht innerhalb von 60 Sekunden einen regulären Herzrhythmus zurückbekommen. Die Defibrillation kann den Patienten nicht wiederbeleben, und unter der strengen Anweisung des Arztes wird er entsorgt, und das Personal geht. Nick löst seinen anderen Gurt und fällt aus dem Bett. Er findet die Kleidertasche des alten Mannes und zieht sie an. Er schleicht sich aus dem Krankenhaus, als Sirenen in der Ferne heulen und ein Krankenwagen am Krankenhaus hält. Später kommen Madison und Travis im Krankenhaus an und fragen die Krankenschwester, wo Nick ist. Das Personal läuft eilig herum und die Telefone sind mit Anrufen überlastet. Die Schwester sagt, sie weiß nicht, wo Nick ist. Sie sagt, dass sein Mitbewohner eingeschlossen ist und es einen zweiten Tod auf dem Boden gab. Madison verlangt, dass sie Nick findet, aber die Krankenschwester besteht darauf, dass sie die Polizei rufen. Travis bringt Madison dann in die Kirche, in der Nick geschlafen hat. Sie steht unter Schock und fängt an zu weinen. Später besuchen Madison und Travis Nicks Freund Calvin. Sie fragen ihn, ob er weiß, wo Nick ist. Er weiß es nicht, bietet aber an, einige Anrufe zu tätigen, um zu sehen, ob jemand anderes weiß, wo Nick sein könnte. Später am Strand kommt Alicias Freund nicht an und sie geht enttäuscht. Als sie auf der Autobahn nach Hause fahren, bleiben Madison und Travis im Stau stecken. Sie sind Zeugen von Hubschraubern und Polizeifahrzeugen, die am Ort ankommen, von dem Travis annimmt, dass es sich um einen Hochgeschwindigkeitsunfall handelt. Oben sehen sie Rauch, der aus einem zerstörten Auto aufsteigt, sowie einen Krankenwagen und mehrere Polizeiautos. Sie hören mehrere Schüsse und Travis besteht darauf, dass sie sofort gehen und einen anderen Weg nach Hause nehmen. Am nächsten Schultag fehlen noch mehr Schüler. Art scherzt mit den Polizisten in der Nähe, dass er hofft, sie hätten ihre Grippeimpfung bekommen. In der Mitarbeiterlounge drängen sich Mitarbeiter wie Travis und Madison um einen Tablet-Computer, auf dem in der vergangenen Nacht durchgesickertes Material über den Vorfall auf der Autobahn abgespielt wird. Das Filmmaterial stammt von einem der Hubschrauber und zeigt einen anscheinend verstorbenen Mann, der einen Nothelfer beißt, der sich um ihn kümmert. Die Polizei schlägt den Mann mit Schlagstöcken nieder, wenn er sich nicht zur Wehr setzt, und das Personal, das sich das Video ansieht, spekuliert mit Gerüchten über Giftwasser und Viren über eine Erklärung. Art merkt an, dass das Video dazu geführt hat, dass heute Morgen noch weniger Schüler zur Schule kamen. In dem Video schießen Beamte den Mann mehrmals in die Brust und er fällt auf die Knie - nur um wieder aufzustehen. Travis und Madison verlassen den Raum und sie fordern ihn auf, die Polizei anzurufen, um Hilfe bei der Suche nach Nick zu erhalten. Im Unterricht sehen Alicia und zwei Freunde das Video auf ihren Smartphones und sie sehen, dass der Mann nur gestürzt wird, wenn er in den Kopf geschossen wird. Sie diskutieren, ob das Filmmaterial echt ist oder nicht. Schulleiter Costa kündigt an, dass es ein halber Tag ist und die Schüler abreisen können. Madison sammelt Alicia und teilt ihr mit, dass die Leute sich Sorgen wegen der Schießerei machen. Sie sagt Alicia, dass sie den Bus nach Hause bringen soll. Draußen entdeckt Madison Tobias im Bus. Sie lächelt ihn an, aber Tobias, ein finsterer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, schaut weg. In der Zwischenzeit trifft sich Nick mit seinem Händler Calvin, den er zuvor angerufen hatte, und möchte wissen, ob die Medikamente, die er bei ihm gekauft hat, eine mögliche Erklärung für das sind, was er in der Kirche gesehen hat. Nick bricht zusammen und Calvin ist beleidigt über seine Anschuldigungen, bietet ihm aber an, ihm zu helfen. Sie fahren später zum Fluss, und Calvin steigt aus dem Auto und holt etwas aus dem Kofferraum. Er öffnet die Tür für Nick und Nick sieht eine Waffe in Calvins Tasche. Er versucht, Calvins Waffe zu ergreifen und sie kämpfen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gelingt es Nick, die Waffe auf Calvin zu richten und auf ihn zu schießen. Madison und Travis finden Nick, nachdem er Travis angerufen hat. In einem geschockten Zustand stottert er, dass er etwas Schlechtes getan und Calvin getötet hat, aber als sie wieder zur Szene zurückkehren, ist Calvin weg, nur mit seiner Waffe auf dem Boden. Nick bricht in den Armen seiner Mutter zusammen und die drei steigen wieder in Travis' Auto, um zu gehen. Als sie jedoch durch den Tunnel zurückkehren, sehen Travis und Madison die Gestalt von Calvin hinter sich, der jetzt verwandelt ist und mit Blut und eine tödliche Wunde über seinen Kleidern übersät ist. Travis und Madison steigen aus und gehen besorgt auf Calvin zu. Madison streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, und er schlingert vorwärts und beißt sich auf ihren Arm. Sie konnte rechtzeitig ihren Arm wegziehen und Travis, der nach Calvin greift, ist verwirrt über seine Handlungen. Calvin versuchte unerbittlich, ihn anzugreifen, und Nick übernahm die Kontrolle über das Auto, schaltet den Rückwärtsgang ein und überfährt Calvin. Zu ihrer Überraschung ist Calvin anscheinend noch am Leben und steht auf, sein Gesicht blutig und knochentragend von seinem Arm. Nick fährt fort, Calvin erneut zu schlagen, rammt ihn auf die Motorhaube des Autos, tritt dann auf die Bremse und schleudert ihn auf den Beton des Flussbodens. Madison, Travis und Nick sehen geschockt zu, als sie den Anblick vor sich sehen. Unglaublich und zu ihrem größten Erstaunen rührt sich der zutiefst verstümmelte Calvin und dreht seinen Kopf zu ihnen. Madison fragt geschockt: "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" fragt sie. "Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortet Travis. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Kim Dickens als Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis als Travis Manawa * Frank Dillane als Nicholas Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Elizabeth Rodriguez als Elizabeth Ortiz * Mercedes Mason als Ofelia Salazar* * Lorenzo James Henrie als Christopher Manawa * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar* Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Thomas Haley als Offizier Richards * Benjamin Waters als Offizier Finley * Shaquille Carter als Junkie 2**** * Tierney Dale als Studentin 2** * Katie Huffma als Studentin 3** * Casey Larios als Junkie 3**** * Prince Shah als Barmherziger Samariter * Billy Collins als Lehrer 2 * Dominique Rodriguez als Lehrerin * Tiffany Martinez als Studentin 4** * Unbekannt als Offizier Lane * Unbekannt als Brandon * Unbekannt als Autounfall Opfer*** Nebendarsteller * Maestro Harrell als Matt Sale * Scott Lawrence als Art Costa * Keith Powers als Calvin * Lincoln A. Castellanos als Tobias * Lynn Chen als Krankenschwester * Leon Thomas III als Russell * Donald Agnelli als Fahrer (Co-Stars) * Carlos E. Campos als Lehrer 1 (Co-Stars) * B. J. Clinkscales als Henderson (Co-Stars) * Jack Donner als Alter Mann (Co-Stars) ** * Micah Fitzgerald als Junkie 1 (Co-Stars) * Gavrielle Harris als Studentin 1 (Co-Stars) * Lexi Johnson als Gloria (Co-Stars) *** * Angelyna Martinez als Physik Lehrerin (Co-Stars) * Andrew Patrick Ralston als Adam Gould (Co-Stars) * Lak Rana als Intensivstation Arzt (Co-Stars) * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund *** Auftritt als Zombie **** Auftritt als Leiche Todesfälle * Gloria (Am Leben, Off-Screen) * Alter Mann * Autounfall Opfer (Am Leben, Off-Screen und Untot) * Patrick Sutherland (Bestätigt) * Calvin (Am Leben) * 2 unbenannte Junkies (Am Leben, Off-Screen) * 1 unbenannte Katze (Bestätigt) * Viele unbenannte Zivilisten Trivia *Erster Auftritt von Nicholas Clark. *Erster Auftritt von Madison Clark. *Erster Auftritt von Alicia Clark. *Erster Auftritt von Travis Manawa. *Erster Auftritt von Elizabeth Ortiz. *Erster Auftritt von Christopher Manawa. *Erster Auftritt von Art Costa. *Erster Auftritt von Tobias. *Erster Auftritt von Matt Sale. *Erster Auftritt von Gloria. (Untot) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Calvin. *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Adam Gould. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Russell. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Brandon. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Henderson. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Lane. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Finley. (Unbekannt) *Erster und letzter Auftritt von Richards. (Unbekannt) *Dies wurde die meistgesehene Serienpremiere in der Geschichte des grundlegenden Kabelfernsehens und verzeichnete bei der Erstausstrahlung insgesamt 10,13 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das Abendessen, in dem Nick Calvin trifft, ist in Filmen wie Nightcrawler (2014), Drive (2011) und Twilight (2008) zu sehen. *Der Roman, in dem Nick die Drogenutensilien in der Kirche aufbewahrte, trägt den Titel Watership Down. In dem Roman hat die Hauptfigur eine übernatürliche Ahnung, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert und jeder denkt, er sei verrückt, ähnlich wie Nick in dieser Episode. *Die Songs in dieser Episode sind die folgenden: **"Audience No. 2" von Autolux **"Summer's Almost Gone" von The Doors en:Pilot Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Fear)